I Got Angels For Christmas: Touched By An Angel
by ILoveJohnDye
Summary: My first TBAA story! If you remember the 'Christmas Carol' story, in my story it's Angels instead of ghosts. This story is about a orphan girl who hates her mother for abandoning her. The Angels show her the truth and help her to forgive her mother.


I Got Angels For Christmas

A Touched By An Angel Story

**By Cassandra Erskine**

Chapter One

It was a cold and dark Christmas Eve night. Snow twirled and danced in the brutal, unforgiving wind that raced through the streets of the little town. Everyone was indoors, spending time with family and friends for the holidays. Families would sit by a warm fire and talk. Talk about the latest news, remember the good old day and just enjoy being together.

But in the middle of the town, there was a large, sad looking building. It wasn't decorated with lights, wreaths or bows like the rest of the houses on the street. It was a worn down, old orphanage. The building was so beat up, it looked like the wind was going to nock it right over any second. That's what Cassandra was worried about at that moment as she stared out her bedroom window on the second floor of that gloomy, ready to collapse at anytime, shack of a building. Her room was cold, just like all the other rooms in the orphanage. So cold that she could see her breath when she exhaled. You'd think someone would have realized by now that the building wasn't a very safe place to raise children, but the people who ran this crazy organization were 'tight on money'. Yeah right, Cassandra thought. But that was the least of her worries. It was late, but she couldn't sleep as usual because of the noise of what sounded like screaming coming from the wind whistling through the cracks in the walls. She sat on a wooden stool in front of a single window in her bedroom that she shared with 3 other younger girls. Cassandra was 15, and they were 12, 10, and 7. She hated sharing the room, but it wasn't as bad as some other things she was forced to deal with in this Hell Hole. She tried to look on the bright side, like at least she had a roof over her head, however thin and hole filled it was, it was still a roof. But it really didn't make much of a difference. She was still freezing!

As she stared out her window, she remembered that this exact day, 15 years ago, she had arrived at this dump. The Christmas Eve of 1994. Cassandra didn't really know why she had ended up in the orphanage, no one knew. The old lady caretakers had just told her that she was found on the top step at the front door of the orphanage. She had imagined over the years about how it might have happened that night. She hated her mother, so much. It made her want to cry just thinking about it. Her mother hadn't even given her a name. Not saying she didn't like her name, the orphanage had just given her a random name. But it hurt Cassandra to think that her mother hadn't even loved her enough to give her a name. Cassandra wondered everyday about what her mother looked like, what her voice sounded like, what kind of clothes she liked to wear, stuff like that. But she wondered most of all, why did her mother give her up. She had been only a day or two old. How could she? These questions troubled Cassandra as the minutes past. Her mother had left her all alone in the freezing cold with just a thin blanket rapped loosely around her fragile body. She hated her mother!! HATED her so much! She would never forgive her mother for what she had done. She couldn't! The thought of this made Cassandra start to silently cry. But she was screaming inside with hate for her mother. What was she thinking? Was she thinking? Cassandra thought. "I need to know the truth." she whispered as she continued to watch the blizzard outside the bedroom window.

Then suddenly Cassandra jumped up with surprise, because taped to the window was a piece of paper, a note. Cassandra knew that it hadn't been there a second ago. But then, how did it get there? Cassandra thought. She yanked the little piece of paper off the glass with a little tug and started to read it. It said:

Don't Be Afraid.

Tonight, 3 Angels

are going to

appear to you.

Listen to them.

Learn from them.

Find out the truth.

Then, Forgive.

But Cassandra was afraid. Angels? Is this some sort of practical joke someone is playing on me? She thought. Still holding the letter in her hand, Cassandra got up off the stool and headed for bed. She slipped in under the covers and tried to go to sleep But it was useless. Then she heard the clock downtown faintly chiming the hour. "One, two, three," Cassandra counted in a whisper. "Four, five, six, seven," she continued. "Eight, nine, ten," but then suddenly Cassandra heard a voice speak to her, it said, "On the stroke of Twelve, the first Angel will appear to you." Cassandra now knew it wasn't a joke. This was really going to happen. She thought. Cassandra was terrified as she counted the last 2 chimes. "Eleven, twelve." she finished.

Chapter Two

Suddenly, her window burst open. Cold wind and snow flurries flew in, unwelcome. Cassandra jumped from her bed, leaving the note on her sheet and attempted to close the window and locked it tight. She succeeded. But the room was now even colder than it had been before. Then Cassandra let out a big sigh and turned around to go back to bed. But then Cassandra froze in fear, because sitting on the edge of her bed was a beautiful lady. She had auburn colored, long hair, brown eyes, and she wore a long, flowing white dress. She glowed with a bright, beautiful, warm light. It was so amazing, and that was what Cassandra feared so much. Cassandra knew that this had to be the first of the 3 Angels she was going to see tonight. It was defiantly going to be a long one.

"Hello," said the Angel. "My name is Monica. I'm the Angel of Christmas Past. I'm one of the 3 Angels you will see tonight." Then she stood up and took two steps towards Cassandra. Her voice was lovely, and she had an Irish accent. Cassandra was too shocked to speak. This made the Monica concerned. "Are you alright?" she asked Cassandra, tilting her head slightly to the side. Cassandra shook her head no, while backing up against the window. The Angel walked closer. "Uh, am I hallucinating or dreaming?" Cassandra's voice studdered as she asked. She was shaking all over. "No, you're not. I am real. Don't be afraid. I want to help you." Monica said with a smile, gesturing toward Cassandra. There was a pause. Then Cassandra said, "No thanks, I'm fine." "No. No you're not. Your heart is full of anger, hate, and pain towards your mother." "I don't care. I doesn't matter. Nothing matters. I don't matter." Cassandra spoke looking down at her feet that had sock with holes on them. "You matter to God, and God cares about you and how you feel inside. Why do you think he sent me, and is sending the other 2 Angels?" Cassandra looked up at the Angel, but didn't respond. She didn't believe anything she said, well she didn't want to believe. Then Cassandra shook her head no and Monica said, "Let's get going, time is short." Monica then took Cassandra by the hands and in an instant, everything around them was gone. Then around them appeared the outside of the orphanage building. But it wasn't a snowstorm outside anymore. Light snow was gently falling to the ground like mini feathers. There wasn't even a breeze in the air. Monica stood beside Cassandra holding her hand. The orphanage looked newer. "Strange." Cassandra said, puzzles. Cassandra also noticed she had her shoes on her feet now. Then Monica spoke. "December 24th, 1994. Christmas Eve." "Now way!" Cassandra exclaimed. "Impossible!" "Nothing is impossible with God." Monica replied.

Then Monica motioned to the right and said "Look." Cassandra did. She saw a lady walking down the road towards them. She was holding something in her arms. It looked like whatever it was, was rapped in a blanket. Cassandra stared at the lady for a few seconds. As she got closer, Cassandra could see her face clearer. Cassandra realized that the lady only looked to be 16 or 17 years old! She was still a young girl. "Is, is that my...." Cassandra started to say. She let go of Monica's hand and walked towards the 16/17 year old girl. The girl was now in front of the orphanage. The girl had long, flowing, dark brown hair and she wore a worn out, fading winter coat. Cassandra could now see better what the girl had in her arms. The blanket in her arms was baby blue colour. The girls expression was sad, very sad. Cassandra realized who the girl was. But she was so confused, and upset that she couldn't admit it. She couldn't believe what her mind was screaming to her. The girl was her mother. Cassandra knew it had to be. Then Monica appeared beside her as said, "She can't see or hear us Cassandra. This is the Past you are seeing. Nothing you or I do can change it."

Cassandra watched as her mother uncovered a baby's face that had been safe from the cold air. The baby was sound asleep, and was very, very young. Then the baby's sad mother started to cry as she kiss the helpless child's small, soft face. "Don't do it!" Cassandra yelled, forgetting that she couldn't be heard by them. But then she remembered and got really frustrated.

The girl then set the precious bundle on the top step in front of the door, rang the doorbell quickly a few times and then ran off down the street, her ragged coat flailing around behind her. She never looked back, not even once. Cassandra felt so helpless and useless as she stared at the young child who had be left behind and she couldn't do anything about it. She watched as snowflake after snowflake came to rest on the little baby.

Monica then gently took hold of Cassandra's arm and brought her back into the middle of the snow buried road. Cassandra wanted this to end. She thought she had seen enough. Was Monica now gonna make her watch the baby freeze to death? Cassandra thought. But then she remember. That was her in the blanket. So she must have lived. But how? Then she asked Monica, "Why? Why did she do it Monica?" Cassandra realized that she was yelling at Monica and that she was starting to cry. She also noticed that Monica had a tear in her eye ready to start rolling down her face. " She just left me here out in the snow! All alone!" Cassandra continued yelling as she let her feelings take over her mind. "Cassandra, she thought she had no choice. She didn't have any money, she couldn't support a child. She was only 16. I'm not saying it was the right decision, but she had a good reason to do what she did. And I want to make one thing clear. Even if your not believing any of what I'm saying right now, believe this. Cassandra, that night you were not alone. There is one more thing you have to see tonight before my time it up with you. Look." Monica said calmly directing Cassandra's vision towards the orphanage door, where the baby still lay, alone. Suddenly, something happened that Cassandra had never expected, at all! She was so astonished and surprised that she fell down on her knees, speechless. She just watched in amazement.

Out of nowhere, a man appeared, but he wasn't a man, because he glowed just like Monica. "An Angel!" Cassandra realized. Her eyes never left the spot where the male Angel stood. "Yes." Monica said, with a hint of thankfulness in her voice. They both watched what was happening before them. The Angel wore a long, white coat, and some sort of white top hat (but it was smaller, and had more of a semi circle shape) on his head. And from what Cassandra could see, he had on white dress pants and white dress shoes. His hair was a light brown colour with blonde bits of blond, and it was long enough to just barely sit on his shoulders. Cassandra thought he was actually pretty good looking and she couldn't keep her eyes off of his caring, and gentle smile. Then he got down on one knee beside the baby, carefully picked her up, and cradled her in his arms. He then stood back up. The Angel smiled down at the baby who's eyes were now open and looking back at him. His face was so caring and loving that the little child didn't cry when she realized her mother wasn't there. Then with white, soft leather gloves on his hands, he gently stroked the baby's little face with his thumb, wiping away a few cold snowflakes. Then the Angel looked down the street, hoping to see someone coming towards them that would see the baby there before it was too late. His face was really worried now.

"He's holding me!" Cassandra said in amazement, a smile growing on her face. "Yes, he is." Monica said, pleased, as if she was proud of the mystery Angel. Then she looked down at Cassandra with a smile. The Angel's face suddenly changed from a worry to a smile. Then he was gone, the baby once again left alone on the step. "Where did ...." But Cassandra didn't finish her sentence because the orphanage door opened and a women came out, saw the baby, and then picked her up and took her inside. Cassandra, still on her knees, asked, "Monica," Monica was now at Cassandra's level. "Why have you shown this to me?" There was a pause. "So that you can now the truth. That's why." Monica replied. "Can you tell me what would have happened if my mother hadn't given me up?" "No, I don't know what would have happened, and even if I did, which I don't, that's not my job." Monica said with a frown. "Why didn't God stop her?" Cassandra asked. "God gave humans free will. Your mother's conscience was screaming at her 'Don't do it!' but she didn't listen." Monica calmly explained. "I hate my mother! I hate what she did! And someday I'm going to find her and tell her that!" Cassandra promised herself. Monica just said, "God can take any bad decision and it's consequence and turn it into something good!" Monica assured her. "Remember that."

Then suddenly Cassandra realized she was on her knees back in the bedroom, facing the opposite direction of the window. Monica was nowhere to be seen. So Cassandra got up off the floor and sat on her bed, pondering what Monica had said. "God can take any bad decision and it's consequence and turn it into something good!" Then Cassandra remembered the mystery Angel and how handsome and beautiful he was. Cassandra wished she could see him again, just one more time, yeah that would satisfy her. That would be great. She thought. Cassandra then rested her head on her pillow, pulled her legs up on to the mattress and closed her eyes picturing the male Angel holding the baby in his arms. But she got distracted by hearing the downtown clock chime one. Then she heard a voice say, "On the stroke of two, the second Angel will appear to you." Then the clock struck two an Cassandra whispered to herself, "Here we go again."

Chapter Three

Not sitting up, Cassandra looked around the room. No Angel. Maybe it was just a dream. Cassandra thought. But then just when Cassandra closed her eyes to try and go to sleep, she felt someone stroke her hair. Cassandra received shivers which make her body shake a little, uncontrollably. But just for a second. Cassandra then quickly opened her eyes and sat up. Cassandra blinked a few times. Sitting on the edge of her bed was another Angel. She had brown hair, she wore glasses, and had on a white dress, like Monica had on, but a different design. She glowed just as bright and beautiful as Monica. "Don't be afraid." The Angel gently spoke, then she smiled. "My name is Gloria, and tonight, I'll be your Angel of Christmas Present." She said cheerfully.

Cassandra could already see a difference in personalities between Monica and Gloria. Monica was very serious, but kind and understanding. So far Cassandra thought of Gloria cheerful and Ms. Bright Side of the Situation. Which wasn't bad at all, it actually brightened Cassandra up a little. Then Gloria took Cassandra by the hand and led her into the middle of the bedroom. Suddenly she realized she was in the orphanage's living room. Gloria the sat down on the old, worn out couch, still smiling. Cassandra joined Gloria on the couch. As she dropped onto the cushion, a cloud of dust particles flew up in the air and made Cassandra sneeze. Gloria automatically responded to it by saying "Bless you." "Thanks." Cassandra replied. "Why do people say that anyway?" "Well," Gloria started. "A long time ago, people thought when you sneezed, you'd sneeze out your soul. So people started to say 'God Bless you" when ever someone sneezed." "Oh." Cassandra said with interest. Then as she thought about it more, it did sort of make sense, and seemed silly at the same time. "Anyway, we have some time to waste before we have to leave, so...... why don't we tell each other about ourselves to pass the time." "Sure." Cassandra answered, it didn't really matter to her. Her story was easy to tell. "Why don't I start!" "Lets see....... I was created about 8 years ago," " Only 8 years ago?" Cassandra questioned with amazement. "Yep." Gloria answered happily, like a little kid who was really proud of something they had accomplished. "And Monica taught me mostly everything I know. Sort of...." Gloria said with a puzzled look. " Monica? Monica the Angel of Christmas Past? That Monica?" Cassandra asked curiously and surprised. "Yep." Gloria replied. "Hmm," Gloria searched her brain for something interesting to say. "Well, I guess that's it....." Gloria admitted, disappointed that her story sounded pretty boring. She had never been really good at telling stories. Gloria knew that she had never, in her time of being an Angel, ever been a good storyteller. "Your turn." Gloria said, hoping to come up with one more thing about herself before she handed the spotlight over to her assignment. But she didn't. Gloria gave up and then gave Cassandra her full attention. "Well," Cassandra started. "There's not much to tell about me either." Cassandra confessed with an innocent looking smile. "I was abandoned by my mother when I was just born," Cassandra explained. Gloria nodded. "and I've been stuck in this junky dump ever since." Cassandra finished with a deep sigh. "Yes." Gloria said. "How does that make you feel? Knowing your mother abandoned you at a young age." Gloria sounded like a councilor, well it made sense because well, isn't that what Angels do? Council people? " Well.....," Cassandra started, feeling the anger growing inside of herself. "well...... I....I hate her for it!" Cassandra's voice getting louder and more full of rage with every word she spoke. "I will never forgive her for what she did!" Cassandra was very angry now. Gloria's face looked sad, as if she had now realized the seriousness of this moment and of the moments to come. "If I ever see her again," Cassandra was yelling now. "I'll ...., I'll tell her how much I hate her, and I won't care how much she says she's sorry and begs for my forgiveness! I will never forgive her! Never!" Cassandra had gotten so mad that her face had went bright red and her right hand had turned into a fist. "Calm down Cassandra, shhh, relax." Gloria urged gently. "I've been sent here to take you to your mother tonight." Gloria was now very serious. "Wow...., okay. Lets get this done and over with then." Cassandra said with no excitement in her voice what so ever. "You sure you want to leave right now, right this very second?" Gloria asked concerned " Yeah, why not? Might as well. I really want to sleep so lets get this done as quick as possible." Cassandra said, not really thinking it over "Why?" Cassandra asked. "Well, I thought we could talk a little about what's going to happen first, but if you insist." Gloria said, with a 'okay, what ever you say' look on her face. Cassandra got a bad felling just as Gloria took Cassandra by the hand. Then suddenly they weren't in the orphanage anymore at all.

Cassandra could feel the blood draining from her face. Her body started to shake. The air around her was cold and dry and Cassandra could see her every breath as a cloud of steam in front of her face. But above all Cassandra could tell that wherever she was, it was a sad place. A lonely place. An abandoned place and a place of morning. It was in the air around her, just as if it was a weather condition. Cassandra was in a graveyard. Cassandra could see lonely gravestones, all in rows. They were old, weathered, and broken. Some even had graffiti on them, sadly. As Cassandra looked around at her surroundings, she notice a man, kneeling in front of a certain burial spot. He wore a long white coat, and from what Cassandra could see, he had on a long, white coat, white dress pants and white dress shoes. His hair was a light brown colour with bits of blond, and it was long enough to just barely sit on his shoulders. But she couldn't see his face. He seemed so familiar, but Cassandra couldn't figure it out. It was driving her crazy. Cassandra felt that she had seen him before, just recently, but she couldn't put her finger on it. It was his hair though that made him look so recognizable. Funny, hu? Cassandra thought. Then suddenly, before her eyes, the man had just vanished! Disappeared! Cassandra blinked a few times, but he was gone. Then Cassandra noticed that the was a single white rose laying on the ground against the gravestone he had been looking at. Cassandra suddenly felt alone. Cassandra looked around frantically for Gloria and called her name. "I'm right here." Gloria calmly assured, appearing out of nowhere. Gloria rested her hand on Cassandra's shoulder. "Did you see him?" Cassandra asked, hoping that he wasn't just a fragment of her imagination. Gloria nodded. "Who was he?" Cassandra asked, now hoping that Gloria would tell her so she could figure out where she had seen him before. But Gloria just said, "That's not what's important right now. What's important is what he was looking at." Gloria said motioning towards the gravestone. "Hu?" Cassandra replied looking at the gravestone with the rose that the mysterious man had been in front of. Then Cassandra looked back at Gloria. But her gaze was focusing on the grave. Gloria then asked, "Read it out loud Cassandra." After a few seconds, Cassandra walked over to the stone and started to read.

Parks, Rose

1978 - 1994

Rest in Peace

Cassandra read it over in her head a few times before she read it out loud. Cassandra wasn't the strongest reader. "Parks, Rose, 1978 to 1994. Rest in Peace." Cassandra read to Gloria as she had been told, but Cassandra was puzzled by it. It didn't really mean anything to her, yet. "Who is Rose Parks?" Cassandra asked Gloria, turning her to look at her. "And what does it have to do with me?" Cassandra quickly added. A tear started to run down Gloria's face as she said "It has everything to do with you Cassandra. God wants you to hear this, no matter how hard it is to take in, believe and deal with." Then Gloria wiped the tear away from her cheek, straightened up and announced with honor, "I tell you the truth. Cassandra, Rose Parks is your mother." Cassandra just stared at Gloria in disbelief. Then Cassandra spat at Gloria, "What?" She couldn't believe what she had just heard. Cassandra then whipped around and looked at the weathered and eroded stone. Then Cassandra said, studdering, "But, how? My Mother?" Cassandra tried hard not to cry. Then she turned to look at Gloria again. Another tear had appeared on Gloria's face. "I know it's hard for you to believe, but," Cassandra cut Gloria off. "Hard to believe?" Cassandra yelled starting to cry. "I can't believe! She can't be dead! I still have to tell her how much I hate her! And make her suffer even more!" Cassandra continued yelling with extreme anger. Then Cassandra dropped to her knees and put her face in her cupped hands. Gloria got down in front of her and said, "Listen to me Cassandra, your mother made one bad decision after another." Gloria rested her hand on Cassandra's shoulder. "Don't be like your mother Cassandra. Make the right decision. Forgive her." "I can't!" Cassandra complained again.

But then Cassandra realized that she was no longer in the graveyard in the snowy cold. Cassandra looked around, recognizing where she was. Her knees were resting on the wooden floor of her orphanage bedroom. Gloria was nowhere to be seen. Cassandra's face was still drenched with tears. Cassandra remained in the position she was in for a few more minutes, thinking that she had no more energy left to even pick herself up and climb into bed. Then Cassandra looked up, out the window to see that the snow had stopped, the wind was still, and the sky was clear. Cassandra could even see some stars in the sky. A thought came to Cassandra's mind. What if there was hope? Cassandra thought to herself. But then a thought invaded her head, that there was no hope for an orphan like her. Her mother was dead, so Cassandra thought that she might as well die too. I'd be the best for everyone, and I wouldn't have to deal with the horrible pain anymore. She continued on thinking. Then Cassandra said softly out loud, "It's best." Cassandra suddenly heard the clock downtown strike one, then two, but then that small voice spoke to her again and said, "On the stroke of three, the third and final Angel will appear to you." Then the clock struck three and Cassandra whispered to herself again, "It's best." as a tear appeared once again on her cheek. Then out of complete randomness, Cassandra had suddenly realized who the mysterious man was.

Chapter Four

Just as the clock struck 3, Cassandra felt a hand come to her face. A gentle, warm hand placed itself on her right cheek. When Cassandra looked up, she saw a man kneeling in front of her. He wore a long white coat, and from what Cassandra could see, he had on white dress pants and white dress shoes. His hair was a light brown colour with bits of blond, and it was long enough to just barely sit on his shoulders. He was surrounded by a warm, beautiful light. His eyes were green and his smile was friendly. Then he wiped away her single tear with his thumb. Cassandra's mouth dropped open and the Angel chuckled sweetly. Suddenly, Cassandra realized she had a ton of energy and she used it to jump to her feet. When she did, he was standing also. Cassandra was speechless, for she recognized who he was. "My name is Andrew," The Angel told her with a comforting smile. His voice was like nothing of this earth. It was to good to be true, but it was true. "and tonight, I'm the Angel of Christmas Future." He spoke very seriously. Cassandra could tell that there was no kidding with this Angel. "I...I've seen you before." Cassandra explained. Andrew seemed very interested at what she was going to say. "You, you were holding me when my mother left me out in the cold." Andrew nodded, confirming her statement . "And you left a single white rose at my mother's grave earlier." Cassandra had finally been able to accept that her mother was dead. Maybe it was because of Andrew's presents, Cassandra thought. "Yes, that is correct." He said. Then Cassandra took a step back, but couldn't stop staring at the handsome Angel. Then the Angel took 2 steps towards her and put his hands on her shoulders, tilting his head slightly and studied her face. "God has granted you many special gifts tonight." He started. His voice was so calm and soothing, it was wonderful. "He's given you the gift of seeing the truth of the past, seeing the truth of how you ended up her in this, in this," He couldn't think of a word to use for the orphanage. "This dump?" Cassandra suggested. Andrew laughed. "I guess, sure." He replied. Then he got serious again. "You saw the truth about you mother, and how she ended up where she is today, and now," He began to announce. "you get to see what is to become of yourself if you don't make the right choice." His words sounded sad now, but they were getting through to Cassandra better than any of the other things she had heard that night. Maybe it was because he was the one saying the words to her now.

"Remember this though, no matter what, all ways remember this. As Monica said earlier this evening, your past can't be changed," Andrew said with great stress in his voice. "and your present can't be changed. But you future can be changed. It all depends on your choices. Okay?" Andrew encouraged. Cassandra could see how much Andrew was worried about her, and what might happen to her. It was almost like he was scared that Cassandra wouldn't listen and then something horrible might happen. Andrew's gaze force Cassandra to look down. Then she nodded her head yes. But then Andrew's hand came up to Cassandra's chin and gently lifted up her head. Cassandra was forced to look into his face, his eyes. He smiled at her sweetly and stroked her cheek. Then he backed away one step. His right hand thought remained on her left shoulder. The he stepped aside and looked forward as if he wanted Cassandra to see something but he also wanted to see. They both were now facing away from the window. Then suddenly Cassandra got a cold, shivery feeling as she waited. It made her shake for a second. Only a few seconds later, they were outside in another graveyard. Cassandra couldn't tell if it was the same one from earlier. There was a fresh pile of dirt in front of a newer looking gravestone which was in front of them. But the gravestone was almost completely covered in snow. It wasn't snowing though, at the moment, but was the wind ever brutal. Cassandra was very cold, since she was only in her pajamas (sort of thick pants, shirt and sort of thick sweater). But then suddenly, Cassandra felt the Angel's strong, gentle, warm hands rub her shoulders. He stood behind her.

Then he leaned over and whispered in Cassandra's ear, "Read the words on the gravestone out loud for me please." His breath was warm on her ear and it tickled just a little. Andrew's hands slid off Cassandra's shoulders as she walked around the dirt and towards the stone. She nelt down in front of it and read.

Parks, Cassandra

1994 - 2011

Rest in Peace

Cassandra froze. She felt colder than the air around her. She was filled with many emotions. Some were of sadness, fear, anger and confusion . But the most dominant thought in her mind was that she was dead. Cassandra couldn't think straight anymore. All she could think of was that her body was in the ground, rotting. Then Cassandra stood up and turned around to see that Andrew was standing right behind her. As Cassandra started to cry, Andrew rapped his arms around her, brought her close to him and comforted her. She felt like an icicle, but Andrew warmed her up. He placed his hand on the back of her head and kissed the top. Then Cassandra said, "It says I'm dead." Her voice was full of sorrow and had no hope in it what so ever. Cassandra started to cry harder. But then Andrew said three very comforting words. "Do you remember?"

Now, Cassandra knew that sometimes her memory wasn't as good as it should be. Most of the time it was because what she was being told really wasn't that important to her, it didn't mean anything to her. But the words Andrew had said, she remembered, miraculously. Which was a good thing because she didn't want to tell him that she didn't. That would be embarrassing for Cassandra and discouraging for Andrew. Cassandra played the words over and over again in her mind. "But you future can be changed! It all depends on your choices. Okay?" Cassandra remembered Andrew saying. It made her feel a lot better. Then, still in Andrew's arms, Cassandra nodded her head and said, "Yes." very quietly, as if they were in a crowded area and she only wanted Andrew to hear her speak. Cassandra then pictured Andrew's face with a proud smile on it. After she had, she looked up to see if she was right. She was.

Then Cassandra went back to crying all over Andrew's pure white coat. But Cassandra wasn't crying very hard now. She just kept crying so that Andrew would continue hugging her. After a little while, but it didn't seem long enough to Cassandra for some reason, she stopped crying. She just wanted Andrew to keep on holding her and comforting her. But she had no more tears left to leak on him. Then Cassandra asked Andrew, "How did it happen?" Now, Cassandra had a few ideas she had thought up while drenching Andrew's coat. I could have been a car accident, a fire, or she could have gotten very sick. She just hoped Andrew knew, and if he did know, she hoped he could tell her. Andrew's arms then went back to his sides and took a step back from Cassandra. Andrew looked troubled. Then he walked over to a nearby bench and sat down. The bench was made of copper so it had turned green on some parts from the weather. It didn't look safe to sit on or comfortable, but Andrew didn't care. He put his right elbow on the armrest of the bench and rubbed his forehead with his right hand. His left arm in his lap. Cassandra was puzzled, and concerned. Andrew was acting so strange to her question. Andrew didn't want to tell a lie to Cassandra, he just couldn't. It wasn't like him to lie. But he couldn't bare to tell her the truth either. He didn't want Cassandra to go through anymore pain. It's funny, he thought. He sounded like he was her parent. But he definitely wasn't. He didn't know what to do. He was stuck. So he silently prayed for God to help him make the right choice. To give him the strength, and to give Cassandra the strength to deal with the truth. Cassandra took a few steps toward Andrew and said, hoping for an answer this time, "Do you know what happened?" She said it a little slower this time. Then Andrew made a fist with his right hand and rested his chin on it. Andrew then stood up looking at Cassandra for a few seconds then down at the ground. He ran his right hand through his hair and put his left hand in his left pocket. His right hand then did the same. Then he looked like he might cry for a few seconds. But he shook it of and protested, "I can't." He knew what he was going to see and what Cassandra was going to have to see a he just couldn't bare the thought. Then Andrew looked up toward the sky and silently prayed for God to help him. "Then..... what good are you to me?" Cassandra yelled in frustration and anger at Andrew.

These words shocked Andrew, and hurt him. But he knew she was right. What good am I to her? Andrew thought. He couldn't even do his job properly anymore. He thought when he first got this assignment it was going to be easy. But he should have known better. No assignment was ever easy. Especially when you accidently get attached to your assignment. Which is what Andrew had realized was happening. Andrew thought he was gonna loose it soon and start crying if something didn't happen that would prevent it. But then suddenly, Andrew heard Cassandra say, "Monica! What are you doing here?" Andrew's eyes went wide and said, "What?" and then turned around to see Monica standing a few feet away from him. She shook her head in disappointment.

Chapter 5

Monica did not look happy, at all. So Andrew knew he'd have to say something smart, and fast! "Well," he started. Then he ran his fingers through his hair. Suddenly he got an idea and decided to try it. "I guess you're the help that I asked for." "Uh huh." Monica replied while putting her hands on her hips. Then Andrew tried his argument. "Well it's about time you showed up." Andrew said crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Excuse me?" Monica said, shocked at what she was hearing from her friend's mouth. Cassandra, who was behind Andrew, moved to the side to get a better view of fight. Cassandra had a feeling was going to get interesting. "You heard me." Andrew stated. "It would have been nice if you had been here about a minute or two earlier." "Oh, is that so." Monica said crossing her arms as well. "Yeah. It would have, and you know what?" "What?" Monica couldn't wait to hear what he had to say next. "You were late for your assignment too. Didn't you ever learn anything from Tess about perfect timing? Angel's are not suppose to be late." "You can't be serious!" Monica complained as she threw her arms up in the air. "If I remember correctly, a someone wouldn't stop telling me how I should handle this assignment. So that's why I was 30 seconds late. Oh wait," Monica said with an 'oh I just remembered' look on her face. "it was you who wouldn't stop talking and made me 30 seconds late." Monica said with sarcasm, crossing her arms. "Isn't that something." She finished. Monica knew she had won. Andrew rolled his eyes and was ready to admit defeat. "Right, of course." he said sarcastically and then looked to the ground and then back up again. Cassandra was really confused, and who was this Tess person (or was it a person?) Monica had mentioned. Cassandra realized that the two of them had completely forgot that she was even there.

"Well Andrew," Monica started. "maybe it's time someone told you how to do your assignments." Andrew knew where this was going to go. He was far from winning this argument that he had started. He was now regretting what he had said. He knew that this situation was going to get a lot worse. "Don't you remember a few years ago, back when we had that talk about how you were putting yourself first instead of others?" Andrew just gave Monica the 'hurry up, lets get this done and over with before I start to cry' nod. "Well," Monica sighed. "looks like you've forgotten." Then Andrew said with a puzzled look, "That was more than a few years ago, wasn't it?" Andrew started counting the years with the assistance of his fingers. "Maybe Tess can tell you how many years ago it was." Cassandra muttered in amusement. She still couldn't figure out who this 'Tess' was. "Andrew," Monica complained. "don't change the subject." But suddenly Monica looked towards the sky with a puzzled look. The snow was lightly falling down on the three of them, little flakes getting tangled in their hair and melting instantly when touching their skin. Andrew stared at Monica, waiting for her to say something. Then Monica looked at Andrew and said, "You don't have to tell her." Relief spread across Andrew's face, but only for a moment, because Monica then said, "I'm going to show her." Andrew's face overflowed with astonishment and surprise. "What?" He yelled. Monica's face was serious, showing no emotion.

But then Andrew remember that Cassandra was still there behind him and he spun around to find her sitting, legs crossed in the snow drawing pictures and writing words in the freshly fallen flakes with her numb fingers. She was still very sad, and when you looked at her face you could tell she had been crying hard a few minutes ago. Andrew realizes that this case was going to be the hardest one he had ever had to deal with and that what lied ahead was going to be the hardest thing any human would have to go though. So, since Cassandra was going to go through it, he'd have to be with her every step of the way. No matter how it made him feel. Cassandra couldn't walk this upcoming road alone or everything they had accomplished so far would just go out the window. Cassandra was going to face truth right in the face for the last time that night. She was going to see the one thing no one ever wants to see and experience. She was going to watch someone die. She was going to watch Andrew try to convince the person not to. She was going to watch him fail. Then Cassandra was going to watch that person die, right in front of her. That person would be herself. She wouldn't be able to do anything about it at the time. But she didn't know yet, and Andrew wanted it to stay that way as long as possible.

Then Andrew looked back at Monica, still not believing what he was hearing.

Chapter 6

Cassandra watched as Andrew walked towards her. He took her by the hand and gently force her to stand up. He was silent, she was silent. They both then made it over to Monica's side. Andrew took a deep breath. Cassandra could tell he was very nervous and worried. It stuck out on his face like a sore thumb. Then Monica took his hand. Andrew looked at Monica, nodded, and looked at me. He was calmer now, like he had taken a pill for peace and it had finally kicked in. Monica and Andrew then looked forward, and suddenly they were somewhere else. It wasn't winter anymore, it was early fall and it was just after sunrise.

"Where are we?" Cassandra asked looking around for a clue. "The Future's Future, I guess you could call it." Monica tried to explain. "Hu?" Cassandra still didn't get it "Never mind." Monica decided. Cassandra then looked at Andrew. He looked like his pill of peace was starting to ware off and was back to worrying again. "I can't do this." Andrew confessed. He looked terrified now. Cassandra was confused. What was Andrew afraid of? She thought. "Yes, you can!" Monica assured him. "Believe in yourself."

The place was so beautiful and peaceful. The trees were red, orange and yellow, the morning sunlight breaking through the tree tops. Cassandra noticed that in the middle of all the beauty was an abandoned playground. A slide, a swing set, and a small set of monkey bars. But it was over grown by vines and other plants. You probably could still play at it though, because it was still all in one piece.

Suddenly they all heard something. Something or someone was making it's way towards the abandoned play set. Cassandra looked at Andrew again. His eyes were clamped shut and he looked like he was starting to sweat. Cassandra knew this wasn't the time, but she couldn't help but think that he looked so cute like that. Cassandra then squeezed Andrew's hand, as if to say, "Don't worry, everything is going to be all right. I'm here." and it looked like Andrew had gotten the message, because his face relaxed and he opened his eyes. Andrew then stroked Cassandra's hand he was holding, with his thumb as if to say, "Thanks, I needed that." and took another deep breath. Then Cassandra noticed that a young person, a girl, had emerged from the trees and into the small clearing, where the play set still barely stood. She walked across the tall grass and over to the swing set. She sat on a cloth seat tied to two thick ropes and swung a little, back and forth, swinging her crossed legs. Her feet though hardly left the ground. Cassandra looked up at Andrew, again, and he was looking at her. Andrew silently motioned her to walk over to the girl on the swing set. So she did, but then Andrew stopped her and whispered, "Remember, she can't hear or see you." with a fake smile. "Then why are you whispering?" Cassandra replied with a smile. He chuckled sweetly and answered, "It's just for effect." and winked. Andrew once again forced a smile. Cassandra knew it was fake. It was very noticeable. She knew Andrew wasn't the slightest bit happy. At least not enough to make him smile. He was full of sadness and worry. Cassandra could tell by looking right into his eyes.

Cassandra then started to walk towards the girl again, leaving Monica and Andrew behind her. Every step that took her closer to the girl, Cassandra could tell more about her. For some reason, Cassandra was cautious with every step as if she didn't want to disturb the girl. But she knew the girl couldn't see or hear her. She remembered what Andrew had said. Cassandra thought it was strange. She thought the girl looked 16 or 17 years old. She wore an unzipped, black hoodie sweater and a pair of baggy, faded blue jeans. Cassandra looked into the girl's sad, lonely face. She had brown hair. Cassandra thought she recognized her. She thought, and thought. Then she covered her mouth and took a few steps back.

Back where Monica and Andrew were, the two of them were arguing again. But this time, with no words. Just with evil looks, gestures and frantic hand movement. Monica was telling Andrew to go over to Cassandra. But Andrew was thinking about himself again and was giving Monica the 'No way' face. But Monica didn't give up and managed to convince him to do his job properly.

Cassandra suddenly felt a hand rest on her shoulder. It was Andrew. Cassandra looked at him, and then back at the girl that was slowly swinging back and forth in deep thought. Then Cassandra said in shock, "That's me?" Andrew swallowed hard and answered, "Yes...... that's correct." pain pouring out in the form of sound through his voice.

Then the girl reached into her sweater pocket and pulled something out. It was a bottle, a pill bottle. You could tell it was brand new because it still had that plastic around the lid. Cassandra thought to herself, What is she, I mean, what am I doing with a pill bottle in the middle of the woods? But suddenly something happened that interrupted Cassandra's though. A man in white had appeared beside the girl. Cassandra couldn't believe it. It was Andrew! The two Andrew's looked exactly the same, well except for there clothes. It made sense, because Angels don't age. Then the girl said, "It's about time you got here." with a hopeless sound in her voice as she fought with the plastic on the pill lid. She got it off and threw it into the leaves below her. The then moved on to the lid it self. Finally the lid popped of. The second Andrew pleaded, "Don't do this Cassandra! Your so young, you've got your whole life ahead of you. Think of what your going to miss out on." "What life?" the girl countered. She stared at the pills, not even glancing at Andrew's face. A single tear was rolling slowly down his face. Cassandra then looked at the real Andrew, a tear had appeared on his face as well. Then Cassandra asked Andrew, "What are you doing there?" Andrew wiped away his tear and said to Cassandra very, very gently, "I'm not just an Angel of Christmas Future," Andrew closed his eyes and once again took another deep breath. Cassandra was puzzled. Andrew then opened his eyes and finished his sentence. "I'm also an Angel of Death." Cassandra then quickly turned towards the scene to hear the second Andrew say, "I can't stop you." with a sound of failure in his voice. "You know, I always wanted you to be the last person I'd see before I die." The girl said with a sigh of satisfaction. Then Andrew gasped as her watched the girl dump the pills down her throat. "Noooo!" Cassandra yelled as she flung herself into the real Andrew's arms and they cried together. Andrew then said softly to Cassandra and himself, "Remember, the past can't be changed, the present can't be changed, but the future can be changed. But it all depends on the choices we make."

Chapter 7

After a while of crying, Cassandra took a peek at what was now happening. She didn't know why, she wanted to. The girl was now laying on the ground, had fallen of the swing and was limp. Lifeless. The second Andrew had his hand placed on her face. It just made Cassandra cry harder. Then the scene faded away and she was back at her grave, Andrew still with her. Monica was gone. It was lightly snowing. There was a thin layer of freshly fallen snow lying on the dirt in front of the gravestone now. Cassandra finally stopped crying and said to Andrew weakly, "So will you tell me now how it happened?" There was a silence for a few seconds as Andrew thought of the right words to say. Then he said, "Hate. Hate killed you. It ate you up inside until you were so depressed, so hopeless and so angry at the world that you thought your only escape was death." Cassandra couldn't look at Andrew. "You need to forgive your mother, you need to," but Andrew was cut off by Cassandra yelling, "I CAN'T, I CAN'T!" pounding Andrew in the chest with her fists. Then she wailed in sadness. "I just can't." She said weakly, letting her head hang. Andrew put his hands firmly on her shoulders, and lowered himself so he could see her face and said, "Cassandra, you have to remember," Cassandra still couldn't look at Andrew. He realized the position he was in wasn't working so he went back to standing up straight. He then brought his right hand up to her chin and lifted up her face so she was forced to look directly into his. "Forgiveness is more for the forgiver, than for the receiver." He smiled at her, and then gave her another big hug.

Cassandra hadn't noticed but Andrew had that Gloria had reappeared. Then Andrew said, "There's one more stop we have to make before the night is over Cass." That was the first time Andrew had called her 'Cass' and it made Cassandra feel really special. She felt special because Andrew had given her a nickname. But she didn't want to tell him that. Cassandra then noticed that Andrew was looking at something, she broke away from his embrace and turned around to see what it was. Gloria was standing a few meters away from them, smiling. But it wasn't her over joyed smile, it was calm, loving, and simple. "Are you two ready?" Cassandra looked at Gloria, then Andrew and asked, "Now where are we going?" Andrew looked at Cassandra and said, "You'll see." then at Gloria and confirmed, "Yep, I think we are." Suddenly, they were there, and Cassandra recognized where Gloria had taken them. They were at her mother's grave again. Andrew was still with her.

Cassandra nelt in front of the gravestone and traced the letters with her pointer finger. Then Andrew nelt behind her and whispered in her ear, "You know why we brought you here, you know what you must do." his breath was once again warm on her cold ear, and again it tickled, but just a little. It took a minute or two to summon up the courage to say it. A spectator may think that it's really not that hard and it's just silly, but it's not. Not at all. But Cassandra didn't know why. Then she placed her right hand in the center of the stone, covering most of the words. She struggled to get the words out. "I.........I for.....I forgive.......I forgive you." She let her head hang. Andrew then massaged Cassandra's right shoulder with his hand. Cassandra was so overwhelmed with emotion that she spun around and tackled Andrew with a hug, almost knocking him completely over. But luckily, he just landed on his butt. "Sorry." Cassandra apologized in between sniffles. "It's okay!" Andrew assured her, laughing and rubbing her back. Still hugging her.

After a long while, they both stood up to see that they were both back in the orphanage bedroom. Cassandra glanced out the window to see that the sun was ready to rise into the sky and the snow was gently falling again. Andrew led Cassandra to her bed amongst many with still sleeping children in them. It was cold still. They both sat on the edge of the bed, holding hands. Then Andrew said quietly, "My time with you is up. I must go now." "No," Cassandra pleaded. "you can't go!" Andrew put his free hand on her shoulder and said, "For every meeting on earth, a parting is sure to follow."He had a sad smile on his face. Very sad. They hugged for a few seconds and Cassandra said to herself that she would never let him go. But she couldn't do anything about it. Andrew let go of her and stroked her cheek with his hand. Then he gently kissed her on the forehead, got up from the bed and started to walk towards the window. "Wait!" Cassandra called. He stopped and turned around to look at her. Cassandra asked him one last question. "Will I ever see you again?" Then Andrew's green eye's locked with Cassandra's brown eyes and her said with much thoughtfulness and as much love as he could, "Yes, we will meet again. Someday." "When?" "When you least expect it. Bye Cass, and remember. God will always be with you. No matter what you are going through." Then he winked at her and continued walking towards the window. Cassandra ran over to him as fast as she could, and managed to get a hold of his hand. But just as held it for the last time, it disappeared with the rest of him.

Cassandra ran over to the window to see if he just might be out there. The sun had half risen over the horizon and the shy was a orangey, pink colour. It was breath taking. Cassandra had completely forgotten about how cold she was. Then she saw Andrew walking away from the orphanage and towards two ladies in the middle of the snow buried road. Andrew joined them and they started walking down the road, leaving there footprints behind, proof that they had been there. Cassandra faintly heard Andrew say, "You know what?" "What?" Gloria replied. "I'm going to miss her." "Andrew, you know your not suppose to get attached to your assignments." Monica reminded. "Yeah, I know, but," Andrew sighed "It's hard sometimes." "You did a good job Andrew, we all did." Monica congratulated, looking at Andrew, then at Gloria. "And you did say to her that you'd see each other again." Gloria commented. "When she least expects it." Monica added. "Well, I sort of just said that to make her calm down." Andrew confessed. "Andrew! How could you?" Monica and Gloria said, playfully acting shocked. Andrew laughed and put his hands in his pockets. "What if I said that God promises that you will see her again?" "I'd say I can't wait!" "Oh, Andrew." Gloria sighed and Monica laughed at Andrew's answer. The three of them disappeared into the snowy air. Then a pure white dove flew into the sunrise. "Thank you." Cassandra said.


End file.
